xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin Nohara
Rin Nohara (のはらリン, Nohara Rin) was a chūnin of the Hidden Leaf Village and a member of Team Minato. History On the day of their entrance into the Academy, Rin was present when Obito Uchiha arrived when the ceremony had ended, which left him dismayed. Rin, however, handed Obito his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for.3 Rin was also the first to congratulate Kakashi after he'd graduated from the academy a year ahead of the rest of his class, Kakashi having gotten his own Forehead Protector after successfully performing the Clone Jutsu. After graduating the academy a few years later, Rin was placed under the jōnin tutelage of Minato Namikaze, alongside Obito and Kakashi Hatake. For their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Minato independently, easily being out manoeuvred by the older ninja, Kakashi convinced Rin and Obito to work with him, ultimately earning Minato's approval to become his students as they passed the real test: showing team-work. During the team's training sessions, Minato's wife Kushina Uzumaki would regularly join them to help their training. Rin took an especially delight in her visits, greatly liking the food Kushina would make for them, to which Kushina grew very attached to the girl. When Minato's students partook in the Chūnin Exams, Rin and Kakashi stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on Obito to arrive. While in the forest, they were confronted by Guy, Genma and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, she was shocked to see Obito move to attack, but before Obito could do anything, he was knocked down by Guy. She later dressed his wounds and spoke to Obito who professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams with Kakashi defeating Guy. After Kakashi became a jōnin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him much to Obito's dismay due to the fact that Obito had hoped to use the moment to presumably tell Rin that he loved her. Super Powers As a medical-nin, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu, able being chosen to for a high-ranking mission in the Third Shinobi World War. During which, she successfully implant Obito's left Sharingan into Kakashi's damage eye socket in a short period of time and with only basic medical tools given the dire circumstances the team was in at the time. Screenshots 68-1476023815.PNG 67-1476023814.PNG 66-1476023814.PNG 60-1476023810.PNG 59-1476023809.PNG 58-1476023808.PNG 57-1476023808.PNG 56-1476023807.PNG Rin.png 68-1476666078.PNG 65-1476666079.PNG 66-1476666078.PNG 67-1476666078.PNG 69-1476666078.PNG 70-1476666078.PNG 71-1476666077.PNG 100-1476666072.PNG 24rin.PNG 23teamm.PNG 79-1485826805.PNG 78-1485826797.PNG 77-1485826789.PNG 76-1485826781.PNG 75-1485826772.PNG 74-1485826765.PNG 73-1485826757.PNG 72-1485826749.PNG 71-1485826740.PNG 70-1485826731.PNG 69-1485826721.PNG 68-1485826713.PNG 67-1485826704.PNG 66-1485826697.PNG Naruto37522225.png Naruto37522201.png Naruto37522177.png Naruto37522153.png Naruto37522129.png Naruto37522057.png Naruto37522033.png Naruto37522009.png Naruto37521913.png Naruto37521889.png Naruto37521865.png Naruto37521841.png Naruto37509265.png Naruto37509241.png Naruto37509217.png Naruto37508953.png Naruto37508929.png Naruto37508905.png Naruto37508881.png NS38500001 (247).png NS38500001 (246).png NS38500001 (245).png NS38500001 (244).png NS38500001 (243).png NS38500001 (242).png NS38500001 (241).png NS38500001 (240).png NS38500001 (239).png NS38500001 (238).png NS38500001 (237).png NS38500001 (236).png NS38500001 (235).png NS38500001 (234).png NS38500001 (233).png NS38500001 (232).png NS38500001 (231).png NS38500001 (230).png NS38500001 (229).png NS38500001 (228).png NS38500001 (227).png NS38500001 (226).png NS38500001 (225).png NS38500001 (224).png NS38500001 (223).png NS38500001 (222).png NS38500001 (221).png NS38500001 (220).png NS24577 (62).png NS24577 (61).png NS24577 (60).png NS24577 (59).png NS24577 (58).png NS38500001 (589).png NS38500001 (588).png NS38500001 (406).png NS38500001 (405).png NS38500001 (402).png NS38500001 (401).png NS38500001 (400).png NS38500001 (399).png NS38500001 (395).png NS38500001 (394).png NS38500001 (393).png NS38500001 (392).png NS38500001 (391).png NS38500001 (390).png NS38500001 (389).png NS38500001 (388).png NS38500001 (387).png NS38500001 (386).png NS38500001 (385).png NS38500001 (383).png NS38500001 (382).png NS38500001 (381).png NS38500001 (380).png NS38500001 (379).png NS38500001 (378).png NS38500001 (377).png NS38500001 (376).png NS38500001 (375).png NS38500001 (374).png NS38500001 (373).png NS38500001 (372).png NS38500001 (371).png NS38500001 (370).png NS38500001 (369).png NS38500001 (368).png NS38500001 (367).png NS38500001 (366).png NS38500001 (365).png NS38500001 (364).png NS38500001 (363).png NS38500001 (362).png NS38500001 (361).png NS38500001 (360).png NS38500001 (359).png NS38500001 (358).png NS38500001 (357).png NS38500001 (250).png NS38500001 (249).png NS38500001 (248).png NS38809361 (8).png NS38809361 (7).png NS38809361 (6).png NS38809361 (5).png NS38809361 (4).png NS38809361 (3).png NS38809361 (2).png NS38809361 (1).png NS38725489 (672).png NS38725489 (671).png NS38725489 (670).png NS38725489 (669).png NS38725489 (668).png NS38725489 (366).png NS38725489 (365).png NS38725489 (364).png NS38725489 (178).png NS38725489 (177).png NS38725489 (176).png NS38725489 (175).png NS38725489 (174).png NS38725489 (173).png NS38725489 (172).png NS38725489 (169).png NS38725489 (168).png NS38725489 (162).png NS38725489 (161).png NS38725489 (160).png NS38725489 (159).png NS38725489 (158).png NS38725489 (157).png NS38725489 (156).png NS38725489 (148).png NS38725489 (147).png NS38725489 (146).png NS38725489 (145).png NS38725489 (144).png NS38725489 (143).png NS38725489 (142).png NS38725489 (141).png NS38725489 (132).png NS38725489 (131).png NS38725489 (130).png NS38500001 (611).png NS38500001 (610).png NS38809361 (9).png Scene16465.png Scene15025.png Scene15001.png Scene14065.png Scene14041.png Scene12793-0.png Scene12769.png Scene12745.png Scene12721.png Scene11929-0.png Scene11905-0.png Scene11881-0.png Scene11857-0.png Scene10609-0.png Scene04057.png Scene04033.png Scene04009.png Scene03985.png Scene03961-0.png Scene03937-0.png Scene03913.png NS416 (1).png NS416 (2).png NS416 (3).png NS416 (4).png NS416 (5).png NS416 (6).png NS416 (7).png NS416 (8).png NS416 (9).png NS416 (10).png NS416 (11).png NS416 (12).png NS416 (13).png NS416 (14).png NS416 (15).png NS416 (16).png NS416 (17).png NS416 (18).png NS416 (19).png NS416 (20).png NS416 (21).png NS416 (22).png NS416 (23).png NS416 (24).png NS416 (25).png NS416 (26).png NS416 (27).png NS416 (28).png NS416 (29).png NS416 (30).png NS416 (31).png NS416 (32).png NS416 (33).png NS416 (34).png NS416 (35).png NS416 (36).png NS416 (37).png NS416 (38).png NS416 (39).png NS416 (40).png NS416 (41).png NS416 (42).png NS416 (43).png NS416 (44).png NS416 (45).png NS416 (46).png NS416 (47).png NS416 (48).png NS416 (49).png NS416 (50).png NS416 (51).png NS416 (52).png NS416 (53).png NS416 (54).png NS416 (55).png NS416 (56).png NS416 (57).png NS416 (58).png NS416 (59).png NS416 (60).png NS416 (61).png NS416 (62).png NS416 (63).png NS416 (64).png NS416 (65).png NS416 (66).png NS416 (67).png NS416 (68).png NS416 (69).png NS416 (70).png NS416 (71).png NS416 (72).png NS416 (73).png NS416 (74).png NS416 (75).png NS416 (76).png NS416 (77).png NS416 (78).png NS416 (79).png NS416 (80).png NS416 (81).png NS416 (82).png NS416 (83).png NS416 (84).png NS416 (85).png NS416 (86).png NS416 (87).png NS416 (88).png NS416 (89).png NS416 (90).png NS416 (91).png NS416 (92).png NS416 (93).png NS416 (94).png NS416 (95).png NS416 (96).png NS416 (97).png NS416 (98).png NS416 (99).png NS416 (100).png NS416 (101).png NS416 (102).png NS416 (103).png NS416 (104).png NS416 (105).png NS416 (106).png NS416 (107).png NS416 (108).png NS416 (109).png NS416 (110).png NS416 (111).png NS416 (112).png NS416 (113).png NS416 (114).png NS416 (115).png NS416 (116).png NS416 (117).png NS416 (118).png NS416 (119).png NS416 (120).png NS416 (121).png NS416 (122).png NS416 (123).png NS416 (124).png NS416 (125).png NS416 (126).png NS416 (127).png NS416 (128).png NS416 (129).png NS416 (130).png NS416 (131).png NS416 (132).png NS416 (133).png NS416 (134).png NS416 (135).png NS416 (136).png NS416 (137).png NS416 (138).png NS416 (139).png NS416 (140).png NS416 (141).png NS416 (142).png NS416 (143).png NS416 (144).png NS416 (145).png NS416 (146).png NS416 (147).png NS416 (148).png NS416 (149).png NS416 (150).png NS416 (151).png NS416 (152).png NS416 (153).png NS416 (154).png NS416 (155).png NS416 (156).png NS416 (157).png NS416 (158).png NS416 (159).png NS416 (160).png NS416 (161).png NS416 (162).png NS416 (163).png NS416 (164).png NS416 (165).png NS416 (166).png NS416 (167).png NS416 (168).png NS416 (169).png NS416 (170).png NS416 (171).png NS416 (172).png NS416 (173).png NS416 (174).png NS416 (175).png NS416 (176).png NS416 (177).png NS416 (178).png NS416 (179).png NS416 (180).png NS416 (181).png NS416 (182).png NS416 (183).png NS416 (184).png NS416 (185).png NS416 (186).png NS416 (187).png NS416 (188).png NS416 (189).png NS416 (190).png NS416 (191).png NS416 (192).png NS416 (193).png NS416 (194).png NS416 (195).png NS416 (196).png NS416 (197).png NS416 (198).png NS416 (199).png NS416 (200).png NS416 (201).png NS416 (202).png NS416 (203).png NS416 (204).png NS416 (205).png NS416 (206).png NS416 (207).png NS416 (208).png NS416 (209).png NS416 (210).png NS416 (211).png NS416 (212).png NS416 (213).png NS416 (214).png NS416 (215).png NS416 (216).png NS416 (217).png NS416 (218).png NS416 (219).png NS416 (220).png NS416 (221).png NS416 (222).png NS416 (223).png NS416 (224).png NS416 (225).png NS416 (226).png NS416 (227).png NS416 (228).png NS416 (229).png NS416 (230).png NS416 (231).png NS416 (232).png NS416 (233).png NS416 (234).png NS416 (235).png NS416 (236).png NS416 (237).png NS416 (238).png NS416 (239).png NS416 (240).png NS416 (241).png NS416 (242).png NS416 (243).png NS416 (244).png NS416 (245).png NS416 (246).png NS416 (247).png NS416 (248).png NS416 (249).png NS416 (250).png NS416 (251).png NS416 (252).png NS416 (253).png NS416 (254).png NS416 (255).png NS416 (256).png NS416 (257).png NS416 (258).png NS416 (259).png NS416 (260).png NS416 (261).png NS416 (262).png NS416 (263).png NS416 (264).png NS416 (265).png NS416 (266).png NS416 (267).png NS416 (268).png NS416 (269).png NS416 (270).png NS416 (271).png NS416 (272).png NS416 (273).png NS416 (274).png NS416 (275).png NS416 (276).png NS416 (277).png NS416 (278).png NS416 (279).png NS416 (280).png NS416 (281).png NS416 (282).png NS416 (283).png NS416 (284).png NS416 (285).png NS416 (286).png NS416 (287).png NS416 (288).png NS416 (289).png NS416 (290).png NS416 (291).png NS416 (292).png NS416 (293).png NS416 (294).png NS416 (295).png NS416 (296).png NS416 (297).png NS416 (298).png NS416 (299).png NS416 (300).png NS416 (301).png NS416 (302).png NS416 (303).png NS416 (304).png NS416 (305).png NS416 (306).png NS416 (307).png NS416 (308).png NS416 (309).png NS416 (310).png NS416 (311).png NS416 (312).png NS416 (313).png NS416 (314).png NS416 (315).png NS416 (316).png NS416 (317).png NS416 (318).png NS416 (319).png NS416 (320).png NS416 (321).png NS416 (322).png NS416 (323).png NS416 (324).png NS416 (325).png NS416 (326).png NS416 (327).png NS416 (328).png NS416 (329).png NS416 (330).png NS416 (331).png NS416 (332).png NS416 (333).png NS416 (334).png NS416 (335).png NS416 (336).png NS416 (337).png NS416 (338).png NS416 (339).png NS416 (340).png NS416 (341).png NS416 (342).png NS416 (343).png NS416 (344).png NS416 (345).png NS416 (346).png NS416 (347).png NS416 (348).png NS416 (349).png NS416 (350).png NS416 (351).png NS416 (352).png NS416 (353).png NS416 (354).png NS416 (355).png NS416 (356).png NS416 (357).png NS416 (358).png NS416 (359).png NS416 (360).png NS416 (361).png NS416 (362).png NS416 (363).png NS416 (364).png NS416 (365).png NS416 (366).png NS416 (367).png Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0656_43123034410_o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0655_44023336205_o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0654_43123034510_o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0653_44023336355_o.jpg The Two of ThemAlways (112).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (111).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (110).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (109).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (108).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (107).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (106).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (105).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (104).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (103).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (99).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (98).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (97).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (96).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (95).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (94).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (93).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (92).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (128).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (126).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (124).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (122).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (121).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (119).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (118).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (117).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (116).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (115).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (114).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (113).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (102).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (101).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (100).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (125).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (123).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (120).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (127).jpg Ns-425-260 40326050895 o.png Ns-425-261 40326050725 o.png Ns-425-259 40508507644 o.png The Two of ThemAlways (21).jpg Ns-425-258 40326051045 o.png The Two of ThemAlways (20).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (15).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (18).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (19).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (16).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (17).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (14).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (13).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (10).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (12).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (11).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (9).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (35).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (8).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (33).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (34).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (32).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (31).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (30).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (29).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (27).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (25).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (24).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (26).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (23).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (81).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (22).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (80).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (4).jpg Ns-425-263 40326050465 o.png Ns-425-262 40326050615 o.png The Two of ThemAlways (1).jpg Ns-425-287 41178331062 o.png Ns-425-264 40326050365 o.png The Two of ThemAlways (3).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (2).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (53).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (45).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (44).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (46).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (42).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (41).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (43).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (39).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (38).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (82).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (6).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (40).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (37).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (36).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (91).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (90).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (89).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (87).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (86).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (85).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (84).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (78).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (77).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (75).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (74).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (73).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (72).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (71).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (70).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (7).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (69).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (68).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (67).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (66).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (65).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (64).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (63).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (62).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (61).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (60).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (59).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (58).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (57).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (55).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (54).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (52).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (51).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (50).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (5).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (49).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (48).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (47).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (28).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (88).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (83).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (79).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (76).jpg The Two of ThemAlways (56).jpg Ns-418-118 40083993465 o.png Ns-418-117 40267920544 o.png Ns415-1086 40758926551 o.png Ns-418-263 26106275507 o.png Ns415-1085 40758926591 o.png Ns415-1063 40758926671 o.png Ns415-1062 25888244977 o.png Ns415-1061 40758926721 o.png Ns415-1060 25888245157 o.png Ns415-1051 40758926911 o.png Ns415-917 40758927001 o.png Ns415-1050 40758926941 o.png Ns415-916 40758927051 o.png Ns415-915 40758927141 o.png Ns415-914 38948714620 o.png Ns415-913 40758927181 o.png Ns415-912 38948715110 o.png Ns415-911 40758927291 o.png Ns415-879 25888246037 o.png Ns415-878 40758927381 o.png Ns415-877 25888246147 o.png Ns415-876 40758927451 o.png Ns415-875 25888246267 o.png Ns415-874 40758927491 o.png Ns415-868 38948715240 o.png Ns415-867 40758927611 o.png Ns415-866 38948715370 o.png Ns415-865 40758927671 o.png Ns415-862 38948715500 o.png Ns415-861 40758927831 o.png Ns415-860 38948715700 o.png Ns415-859 40758927911 o.png Ns415-858 38948715800 o.png Ns415-845 40758928051 o.png Ns415-844 38948715960 o.png Ns415-843 40758928091 o.png Ns415-799 40758928131 o.png Ns415-800 38948716130 o.png Ns415-798 40758928181 o.png Ns415-797 25888247277 o.png Ns415-788 25888247457 o.png Ns415-787 40758928441 o.png Ns415-786 25888247647 o.png Ns415-751 25888247827 o.png Ns415-750 25888247977 o.png Ns415-748 25888248157 o.png Ns415-749 40758928621 o.png Ns415-563 26888447698 o.png Ns415-562 26888447738 o.png Ns415-743 40758928701 o.png Ns415-561 25888249257 o.png Ns415-742 38948716980 o.png Ns415-741 40758928791 o.png Ns-425-257 40326051115 o.png Ns-425-249 40508508694 o.png Ns-425-250 40508508554 o.png Ns-425-254 40508508144 o.png Ns-425-256 40508507854 o.png Ns-425-252 40508508304 o.png Ns-425-251 40508508434 o.png Ns-425-255 40508507924 o.png Ns-425-253 40508508204 o.png Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---458-0662 44935896781 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---458-0661 44935896881 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---458-0660 44886406692 o.jpg Ns-418-264 40977159551 o.png Ns-418-99 40977070111 o.png Ns-418-98 40083995205 o.png Ns-418-97 40977070171 o.png Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0670 43123033880 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0671 43123033800 o.jpg Fidelbd-naruto-shippuden---451-0672 44023335515 o.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0366.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0365.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0364.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0363.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0359.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0358.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0357.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0356.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0355.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0354.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0335.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0334.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0333.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0332.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0331.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0330.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0329.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0328.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0327.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0326.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0325.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0318.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0317.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0316.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0315.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0312.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0311.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0310.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0309.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0305.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0304.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0303.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0302.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0301.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0294.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0293.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0292.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0151.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0150.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0146.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0145.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0144.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0140.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0139.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0138.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0120.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0119.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0118.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 473 0117.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0838.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0837.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 478 0836.jpg Naruto Shippuuden Episode 494 1111.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0772.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0771.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0770.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0769.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0740.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0739.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0738.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0737.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0736.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0735.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0734.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0640.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0639.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0638.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0637.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0636.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0635.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0634.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0633.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0632.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0631.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0630.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0629.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0628.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0627.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0619.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0618.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0617.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0616.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0615.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0614.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0613.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0611.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0610.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0609.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0608.jpg Naruto Shippuden Episode 483 0612.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Waterbender Category:Jinchuriki Category:Suicide Category:Tail Category:Deceased Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Healing Powers Category:Torture Victims Category:Acrobatics Category:Ninja Category:Killed In Action Category:Military Category:Lab Rat Category:Chunin Category:Teenagers Category:Vessel Category:Konoha Academy Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Humans Category:Students Category:C Class Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Intangibility Category:Invisibility Category:Murdered Category:Alumni Category:Marksmanship Category:Body Alteration Category:Psychic Link Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Spiritual Aura Category:Prisoners of War